Overshadowed
by MiNdY
Summary: Ron's always overshadowed, and somehow he resents always being the one in the background.


"Harry, Harry!" The voice rang out clearly through the hall. I turned wearily.

Two girls came rushing up to us. 

"Harry Potter! We've heard so much about you! Could we have your autograph please?" They reminded me of Colin Creevy.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. Harry looked at me pleadingly. I gave him a look that said 'It's _your problem. Solve it yourself.' He resigned himself to his fate._

"Okay." He hastily signed the paper the girls pushed into his hands, and then gave it back to them. "See you around."

We continued walking down the hallway towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry Potter," I said teasingly. "The ever famous Boy Who Lived."

"Stop it, Ron. I'm not _that happy about it. I never liked this," he replied._

We were already in our sixth year, and Harry's fame has never faded throughout the years. I couldn't say that I wasn't jealous…but he's my best friend, and I never wanted to be so envious of him, but I just couldn't help it. If you had a best friend like that, I guess you'll be jealous too. Smart, brave, great…

I think I was born to be overshadowed. Being the sixth Weasley child to go to Hogwarts, I had already been overshadowed by my 5 brothers. And now, I've made a famous best friend. I've never been the one in the limelight. The most people ever know about me is probably  'The red haired kid always around Harry Potter'. Or maybe 'The sixth Weasley kid'. That's all, I think. Nobody ever notices me, because I'm not the type that stands out immediately. Harry is.

Bill was Headboy once. Charlie used to be Quidditch Captain. Percy became Headboy too, and the twins are so funny, everyone loves them. Besides, they get good results too. Me? I'm just the sixth child. I don't do well in school, I'm always getting into trouble, and I'm rash. Mum expects so much, because of what my five brothers have done…but I can't meet up to her expectations. 

Harry is nice, of course. Even though he's famous he doesn't boast about it. But still, even though he doesn't say it, you can still see how well-liked he is among the other students, and how much the teachers like him. He's almost Professor Dumbledore's pet. Everyone sees only him.

Great. First I get outshone by my five brothers, and as if that's not enough, I'm also living in my best friend's shadow. I don't know…it's just so…unfair. Why can they have all that, and I can't? Why are they so good and so wonderful, and why can't I be like them? Why is Harry so courageous and famous, and yet I'm always hiding in his shadow? Why?

Of course, nobody actually sees me for who I am. How could anyone, with all the other Weasleys blocking everyone's view? How could anyone know me, when all they see is Harry Potter? 

I was born to be overshadowed. 

I stepped into the Common Room with Harry. I cleared my head of my depressing thoughts and looked up. She was there. Yes. Only she and Harry saw me for who I really was. For the Ron Weasley inside.

She smiled at Harry and me. But I could see that it was me she was looking at. 

"Hi Ron…and Harry."

"Hi," I said. She stood up and walked towards me. I wrapped her up in my arms. "How was your day?"

"Great." She grinned that irresistible grin. 

"I'm happy to hear that," I said, smiling. I hugged her and buried my face in her long brown hair.

"I'll leave the both of you alone…" said Harry. He winked at me, and then went up the stairs to the dormitory. I heard the shuffling of seats. Everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room seemed to be going up to their dormitories. 

Talk about coincidence.

She looked into my eyes, her own brown ones sparkling. "What's the matter, Ron?"

"You know, I was just walking towards the Common Room with Harry and two people asked him for his autograph. I suddenly realized that I was always overshadowed by the people around me. Nobody sees me for who I am," I said truthfully. I have no secrets from her.

"That's so untrue, Ron. I see you for who you are, and you know that," she said.

"I know. And that's why I'm grateful to have you."

She smiled, and I kissed her.

I was always overshadowed by people. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Harry. The people around me are the ones who hide me, whose shadows I live in. But I'm grateful enough, because I have two people.

Harry Potter, although I often have to get overshadowed by him.

And of course, the sixteen year-old, brown haired girl whom I had in my arms right now. Hermione Granger.

-The End-


End file.
